There's Something About Jessie
by Naseka
Summary: During a day at the beach, James discovers something about Jessie that she really shouldn't have.


**Disclaimer: Really? It's on a fanfiction website. As if I'd be writing about the characters here if I owned them**

* * *

Jessie, James and Meowth had decided to take the day off. They figured that since it was a hot day, they should go down to the beach.

Jessie decided that she wanted to sunbake, so she watched James and Meowth splash around in the waves. She found it quite boring so she fell asleep. Meowth noticed this and decided that it would be a good idea to play a trick and bury her in the sand. James also thought it was a good idea.

They started to shovel sand all over her body until only her head remained. The two were giggling very loudly which woke Jessie from her slumber.

"Ahh! I'm trapped!"

She looked around for somebody to blame, "James, be a dear, get me out of here."

He looked at her and laughed.

"James, I'm serious. It's almost high tide!"

"Huh?" James gasped, "Oh my god, we've got to get you out of there!"

Jessie rolled her eyes as they shovelled away the sand.

By the time they'd gotten her out, they realised that they'd been had. There was no high tide. It was the middle of the day, "Hey! You tricked us!" Meowth whined.

"We've been had!" James yelled.

"Look at this," Jessie said, referring to the sand that was stuck all over her, "I'm gonna have to wash myself now!"

She started walking down to the water.

"Allow me," James squealed excitedly.

"Allow you to what?" she asked.

"Umm. Need any assistance?"

"No thankyou."

She started wiping off all of the sand as she stood in the waist deep in the water. James was right beside her, "Missed a spot!"

"Where?" she asked.

"Right there!" James shouted, while picking her up and taking her to deeper water.

"James, I demand you put me down right now!"

He dumped her into the salty green water. She didn't come right back up straight away, so he decided to dive in after her to investigate. He searched around and felt something brush against his hand. It turned out to be a piece of seaweed. He swam to the surface screaming, "Ahh! The seaweed monster's got me!"

"What are you screaming about, James?" he heard Jessie say.

"Jessie! Where did you go?"

"Umm under the water. Remember?"

"Oh, yes," he blushed.

She flicked the seaweed off him.

"Jessie, I'm so glad you didn't drown," he whined, "I wouldn't have forgiven myself if you did..."

"James! I was under the water for 30 seconds."

He put his hand behind his head and grinned, "Oh yes. Not very long..."

"Hey James?" she asked, "Do you want to know a secret?"

"Umm okay?"

She grabbed his hand and put it down her Bikini-bottom.

"Jessie, what are you..? Eeee! What's that?" he screeched, "It's all long and soft and long and soft and..."

He got a little carried away in a dream.

"James. There's something I've been meaning to tell you for a while now. I wasn't born as woman. I was born as man."

James was frozen. He thought for a minute, "Well, Jess. That would explain my sexual attraction to you...but why didn't I know about this?"

"Maybe because I've never told you before. Also because I bandage it up so tight it can't move."

"Oh yes, that certainly does make sense...hey, wait a minute! Why didn't I notice it when I walked in on you when you were talking a shower all those times?"

"You walked in on me in the shower?"

"Oh of course! I only ever saw you from behind."

"Oh? And what were your thoughts?"

"I thought I wanna do that behind!"

"So you are gay then? I always thought that...what do you say to a little action tonight?"

"I say let the night come!"

* * *

"Oh before we start, Jess, I just wanted to tell you a couple of things. First thing is, if we're going to be a couple, you're the one that can wear the pants and I'll wear the dresses, is that okay?"

"Well it makes sense, there's more woman in you than me, but then again, I do look like a woman...what was the other thing you wanted to say?"

"Oh, just that you're the most attractive guy I know..."

* * *

**:D Sick and twisted, I know. I just had to write it though... :) Read & Review.**

**Do read my other stories. They aren't as sick as this.**


End file.
